


Cavemeth

by kermitforg



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexy Walter White, Twinks, caveman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitforg/pseuds/kermitforg
Summary: The seasons were changing, and as spring began to fall on the tribe’s land Walt knew his favorite time of year was approaching: mating season. The perfect time to get a piece of Jesse’s sweet prehistoric twink ass.





	Cavemeth

      The seasons were changing, and as spring began to fall on the tribe’s land Walt knew his favorite time of year was approaching: mating season. The perfect time to get a piece of Jesse’s sweet prehistoric twink ass. At the first smell of pheromones in the air, Walt scampered down the hill out of his opium den to the Twink Fuck Cave, where the tribe twinks waited to Fuck. The twinks were chosen at birth by the village shaman, and Jesse was designated Lead Bitch of the twink harem because he was the perfect twink that would lead the tribe into an age of fertility and prosperity.

      Walt knew that he would make Jesse his. Dressed in his finest pelt and with a bouquet of poppies in hand, he approached the Twink Cave, confident in his grimy caveman sex appeal. The twinks scattered as he approached, except for Jesse.

      “Grrh,” Walt grunted.

      “Ugrh?” Jesse questioned.

      “Mgh,” Walt replied, and before they knew it their mouths had locked and their tongues battled, much like Walt often battled with the bears he fought to display his dominance and superior genes. Then they like, snorted the poppy seeds or whatever the fuck cavemen did to get high, and began to caress each others bodies. Pelts were thrown about the Twink Cave in a harried frenzy as their passionate lovemaking came to a head, and continued without stopping for 3 days and 3 nights.

      At the end of the Fuck Fest, Walt awoke from a deep sleep to find Jesse already awake in his arms. They looked lovingly into the pools of each other’s eyes, slaves to the love they shared.

      “Mgrhm,” Jesse mumbled shyly. He was pregnant, and the tribe rejoiced, for their survival in the coming seasons was now secured, all thanks to Walt.


End file.
